The therapeutic effects of locally applied cold (cryotherapy) have been utilized by man for long periods of time. However, the mechanism of action has been poorly understood. Likewise, the use of compressive bandages has been known to control swelling and bleeding. All products currently available either rely on another device to apply compression with cold or fail to reach temperatures compatible with maximum therapeutic effects of cold, namely 0.degree.-8.degree. C. with 6.degree. C. being the preferred temperature. An example of the former would include an icepack applied with an elastic bandage. An example of the latter includes gel bandages which rely on the latent heat of evaporation for skin cooling.
The present invention is directed to solution of the problem of a means for applying cold to an area of the body within a therapeutic range by way of an insulated, hygroscopic and protective material applied as a bandage.